


Touch

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual BDSM, M/M, Schmoop, Sextoys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Jared has a problem and he needs Jensen's touch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twist on a prompt from spnkink_meme . They wanted Jared to have a PadaTwig - I could NEVER EVER do that. So, instead, I put Jared having other issues with _'getting it up'_ , hilarity ensues as Jensen tries to help.
> 
>  ****Tissue Warning:** Tissues will be needed for laughter and possibly the angst.

[Prologue]

Jensen has been gone on vacation with his family now for weeks. Jared misses him, but he has kept himself busy, even trying out a new protein shake that he read about in a magazine that is suppose to really help bulk him up, so he's been spending extra time in the gym in their garage working out, longer time running with the dogs. 

Nearly a month passes and finally it's nearing Jensen's return home. Jared finally has found a few moments at night to sit down and watch some television, just relax and actually get excited that his friend and lover is returning.

With those feelings raging through him, as the eleven o'clock news nearly bores him to sleep, Jared pops in a tape he and Jensen made of them in bed. 

Turning the lights down low, Jared pushed his waistband of his basketball shorts down and took his dick in hand, starting to stoke himself to the images on the television, to the sounds of Jensen as they make love.

Usually, by now, fifteen minutes into it, Jared is all hot and bothered, hard and aching, thrusting hard and fast into his fist.

This time, sure, he's turned on, yeah, he's wanting to want it, to be that way, but his dick seems to have take a damn vacation too as it sits limply in his fisted hand.

Frowning hard, Jared doubled his efforts, then tripled them, nearly yanking the damn thing off, muscles tense, attention glued to the television, teeth clenched.

_Come on! Come on! What the hell!?_

Lifting his head up off the arm of the couch, Jared looked down at his limp cock in his fist.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he yelled at it in annoyance, but of course, this does nothing.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, Jared tried to think of what the hell he's done, what is different, why would this be happening to him.

Slightly slanted champagne hazel eyes widen as it hits him. 

THE SHAKES!

Tucking his cock back into his shorts - lot of good it was doing him anyway - he jumped up from the couch and hurried to the fridge, grabbing every last bottle of the demon liquid he had made and poured them down the sink, heart hammering in his chest, eyes wide with panic.

_I broke my fucking, cock! Holy shit, I fucking broke my cock!_

Once all the liquid is down the drain, Jared ran into the bathroom and stuck his finger down his throat in hopes of throwing the vile stuff up and maybe that will take care of the problem, but he's been drinking this stuff for a month now, it's in his system, a little vomiting is not going to fix this.

Jared collapsed onto the floor, eyes still wide, once he finished retching into the toilet, staring off numbly, unseeingly.

"I broke my dick. Oh God, how am I gonna tell Jen?"

***

[The Next Evening]

Jensen had been back for a few hours, and they had ordered Chinese, sitting on the couch together, talking and having a couple beers, it was great to have Jensen home.

Jared hadn't realized just how much he had really missed him until he had went to the airport to pick Jensen up.

As soon as he had pulled up to the curb, Jared's heart had somersaulted in his chest, a wide grin spreading over his face.

His only saving grace had been the fact that Jensen had been sporting a matching grin as he turned and saw Jared.

 _Thank God_.

Now, as they sat drinking and talking, Jensen was giving Jared that look that told Jared, Jensen was about to suggest going to bed.

Jared started to fidget nervously, stuttering and sputtering as he spoke, his gaze darting away from Jensen's face more often than not to stare at a wall or the floor.

He'd seen Jensen frown at him a few times during it, but Jared couldn't seem to bring himself to say the words. 

He just couldn't look Jensen in the eyes and say, _"Jen, while you were gone, I broke my dick."_

Nope. It just wasn't happening.

Instead, he sat perfectly still, body tense, ridged as JEnsen leaned over and kissed him softly, his tongue running over Jared's lips before thrusting into his mouth.

Jared moaned at the taste of him, the feel of Jensen's mouth on his, having missed this so damn much.

However, apparently _other_ parts of him were ignoring the exchange completely as it sat between his legs like a dead anaconda.

_Dammit!_

When Jensen's hand's started to roam over Jared's body, Jared's eyes widened as panic struck. 

He was going to know.

Wiggling and struggling, shrugging out of Jensen's grip, Jared jumped to his feet.

"Wanna play Guitar Hero?" Jared asked instead.

Jensen looked at him like he had grown a second head, "Uh," he licked his lips, "apparently I'm loosing my touch, I thought it was obvious what I wanted to _'play'_."

Jared shifted his weight, biting his lip as he hung his head.

"Mmm, yeah about that..." he mumbled.

Jensen's heart constricted, here it was. Jared was going to tell them they needed to stop this. 

Jared had probably fallen for some damn girl while he had been away and now....

Jensen cleared his throat and nodded, "Yeah?"

Jared looked back at him, his face crestfallen, "I broke my cock while you were gone." Jared mumbled out quickly, as he looked away.

Jensen spewed the beer he'd been sipping.

He had expected a hell of a lot of things to come out of Jared's mouth, but _that_ was _NOT_ one of them!

"Jay," Jensen sighed, choking back emotion as it was obvious to him that Jared felt he needed to lie to him in order to break up with him, "you don't have to do this," Jensen told him softly, shaking his head. "S' okay, if you found someone I - I should be happy for you, right?"

Jared looked at him with wide eyes, "Did you not hear me!? I didn't _find_ someone, I broke my fucking dick! Broke it, Jen! It won't work! We're talkin' limp biscuit here!"

Jensen sighed and raised a hand, running it slowly down his face as he looked at Jared.

" _How_ , Jared? _How_ did you _break_ your dick?" Jensen asked him.

Jared stepped back over to the couch and threw himself down on it with a huff.

"Fuckin' protein shakes," he shook his head, pouting like a three year old, "I didn't even realize it until I -" Jared glanced over at Jensen and bit his lip.

Jensen quirked a brow.

"I was watching the tape we made and-" Jared sighed.

Jensen leaned over, brushing his lips across Jared's, "You were jerkin' off to us?" 

Jared huffed, "I was tryin'."

Jensen chuckled softly, "Aww, I dunno if that's the cutest thing I've ever heard or the kinkiest, but I like it."

Jared flung his head back on the couch, "But nothing happened," he whined, "limp as a wet noodle."

"Maybe you were just tired." Jensen offered.

Jared looked at him and raised a brow, " _When_ has that ever stopped me before?"

"Oh, right." Jensen grumbled as he hung his head to hide the smirk.

"S' not funny, Jen. I broke it and now it'll never work. I might as well cut it off." Jared whined.

Jensen choked at that, shaking his head.

"Oh hell no! No, we - we just gotta find something to stimulate you more." he nodded, "It'll be okay, really." he grinned wider, "I got an idea."

Jensen gave instructions for Jared to go down to his bedroom and get naked, wait there for him, that he'd be right back.

That was the last thing Jensen said to Jared before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

That was an hour ago.

***

[Two hours later]

Jensen walked into the house carrying bags in each hand and headed into the bedroom.

He had expected to find maybe Jared laying there atop the sheets, looking hot and bothered.

What he didn't expect was what he found.

Jared laying in his bed, covered to his waist with the sheet, his arms crossed over his chest, staring up at the ceiling, jaw clenched and looking like he was waiting for someone to come cut off his pecker.

"Uh, gee, miss me?" Jensen asked as he walked in, setting the packages down on the dresser as he entered.

Jared's head slowly rolled on the pillow to look over at him.

"Where the hell have you been for two hours?" Jared asked him.

Jensen frowned hard, "I had some shopping to do! What's your issue?"

"Nothing, I just had to lay here and stare at a dead snake for two hours, that's all. Was sort of disheartening." Jared shrugged a shoulder, looking away, back up at the ceiling.

The corners of Jensen's mouth quirked upward, "Yeah, well, I got a few things for us to try and see if we can't take care of that and," he reached for his laptop, plugging it in," if all else fails, we'll look on LJ."

Jared's head rolled as he looked over at Jensen frowning, "LJ?"

Jensen gave a small nod, "Yeah, you know LiveJournal."

"I know what LJ is, dammit! Why the hell do we need to look on there!?" Jared spat.

Jensen blinked at him, "Somebody's grumpy when they can't get a stiffy," he grumbled, carrying one of the bags and the laptop over to the bed and setting them down on the night stand.

"Well, _who_ do we know that's more perverted than those fangirls on LJ?" Jensen asked him, quirking a brow as he looked over.

"Misha." Jared mumbled in answer.

Jensen snickered and nodded, "Yeah, well, did you want me to call him and tell him your situation?"

Jared's eyes widened, "Hell no!"

Jensen nodded, "Well, then the fangirls are our best hope without us having to tell anyone about your little," he cleared his throat, "problem."

Jared glared at him, "S' not little!" He frowned and lifted the covers, looking down at his flaccid cock, "S' just sleeping," he mumbled poutingly.

Jensen nodded as he eyed Jared, "Uh-huh..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has a problem and he needs Jensen's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a twist on a prompt from spnkink_meme . They wanted Jared to have a PadaTwig - I could NEVER EVER do that. So, instead, I put Jared having other issues with _'getting it up'_ , hilarity ensues as Jensen tries to help.
> 
>  ****Tissue Warning:** Tissues will be needed for laughter and possibly the angst.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, Jensen leaned forward and powered up the laptop.

Pulling back, he looked down at Jared.

"Do you think you could at least _look_ interested for me?" Jensen asked him.

Jared's gaze met Jensen's and he sighed, nodding as he tried to relax. "Sorry."

"S' okay," Jensen told him.

Pulling to his feet, Jensen reached for the hem of his tee, pulling it up and over his head, dropping it onto the floor, his gaze never leaving Jared's. 

Jensen's hands went to the fastenings of his jeans next as he toed off his shoes, quickly removing those, along with his boxers, then his socks. 

Stepping back over to the bed, Jensen climbed back in, stretching out to lay down beside Jared, facing him.

Blowing out a hot breath, as though they were about to face the devil himself, Jensen nodded, "Okay, we'll start out with just normal stuff, you know," he shrugged a shoulder, "like we usually do, just in case you did something wrong before."

Jared frowned at him, "Did something wrong? Jen, I think I know how to jerk off."

Jensen shrugged a shoulder, "Yeah, but maybe you were too tense, trying to hard. I dunno, just go with me on this, huh!?"

Jared huffed and sighed, "Fine."

"Oh well, now I think you're breaking _my_ dick with _that_ attitude!" Jensen groused at him, frowning.

Jared frowned and looked down, "Sorry."

Jensen sighed, "S' okay." he told him softly, leaning in to brush his lips across Jared's, slowly running his tongue across Jared's bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth before flicking his tongue inside Jared's mouth, caressing the interior and tangling their tongues together.

Jared moaned softly into the kiss, deepening it as he reached up, tangling his fingers in Jensen's soft short cropped hair.

Jensen's answering moan was swallowed up in the kiss as their heads moved from side to side, teeth knocking together, nearly devouring one another's mouths.

Parting only when they had to to gasp in air, Jensen's mouth moved to trail over Jared's jaw and down his neck, kissing and biting softly, sucking skin into his mouth as his hands ran over Jared's body.

"Oh God, yeah... Missed you, so much..." Jared sighed breathlessly, neck arching to give Jensen better access, hands moving to Jensen's back, fingertips digging into the flesh of his back, pulling him closer.

Jensen slid his body more onto Jared's, slowly thrusting against him, making their cocks slide together.

His semi-hard one and Jared's....

Sonuva...

Pulling his head up, Jensen looked down at Jared's face.

Jared's eyes were closed, lips parted, breaths panting out.

He looked into it, but it was rather obvious that parts of him were no where near interested.

Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, Jensen looked down at Jared's flaccid cock like he had just found a new enemy.

As Jensen pulled back, Jared's hands fell away from him, his eyes opening in confusion, and then he knew.

"Oh God..." Jared whined, throwing a hand over his face.

Jensen looked up quickly at Jared's face. "No, no, s'okay, s'okay. We, uh, we just need to do more." Jensen told him, slowly lowering back down onto Jared's body.

"This is my favorite part." Jensen told him softly.

Jared kept his hand over his face.

Jensen huffed and reached up, plucking his hand off his face, "Stop that!" 

Jensen leaned down, brushing his lips across Jared's, "You're beautiful." he told Jared softly.

"No, I'm not, I'm broken." Jared pouted.

A small chuckle worked out of Jensen before he could stop it.

"No, not broken, just... stalled." Jensen corrected.

Jared huffed and looked away.

"I know what will work." Jensen grinned as he dipped his head and started kissing a trail down Jared's body, slowly back his way lower and lower.

Glancing up at Jared's face, seeing him looking unconvinced, Jensen took Jared's cock into his mouth, sucking and licking him.

Jared's neck arched as he gasped, eyes closing.

"Oh God, Jen... Yeah, don't stop..."

Jensen smiled around Jared's cock in his mouth.

Oh yeah, this would work, this always worked.

Twenty minutes later, Jared was writhing on the bed, head rolling on the pillows, eyes passion glazed, face flushed. 

With a sigh, Jensen let Jared's flaccid cock fall from his lips.

"Oh, Ga- ha- ha- hawd!" Jared whined, throwing a hand over his face again.

Crawling up Jared's body, Jensen lowered himself down on Jared.

"S'okay, Jare."

Jared flung his hand away from his face, eyes wide as he looked up at Jensen, "Okay!? Okay!? It's NOT okay!" Jared yelled at him, before hiding his face behind both of his hands.

Jensen rolled, sitting up on the bedside and turned his attention to the computer.

Jared pulled his hands from his face, and lifted his head looking down at his cock, "S' broke. I broke it. Dead. Killed it." 

Jensen sighed and rolled his eyes, turning slightly to look back at Jared, just in time to see him reach for his cock and stand it up, release it, watch it fall over, stand it back up, release it, watch it fall, stand it back up again...

Jensen couldn't take it anymore and quickly reached out, grabbing Jared's wrist with one hand, covering Jared's flaccid cock with the other. "Would you cut it out!?"

Jared looked up at him with one of those wounded puppy looks.

Jensen blew out a breath. "You know, it's long enough flaccid, you keep it up and I'll just shove a metal rod in there and make it stand up!"

Jared's eyes widened, "IN me!?!? Are you crazy!?"

"Then leave it alone!" Jensen yelled back at hm.

Jared huffed, "I might as well, it's broken anyway." he pouted, looking away.

Jensen huffed and turned his attention back to the laptop, "Okay, I looked at a few kink sites on here and I found this list by some dude named, 'Rodney the Cranky'," Jensen chuckled, nodding, "with some of these kinks, I can see why he's cranky."

He looked over his shoulder at Jared, but found he wasn't smiling. Jensen cleared his throat and looked back at the laptop.

"Okay, I'll name a few of these and you tell me if they sound like they might do anything for ya, okay?" he glanced back at Jared to see him nod.

"We might need to try a few even if they don't," he looked back at the computer, shrugging a shoulder, "at least the more normal sounding ones."

"M'kay." Jared answered softly.

Jensen nodded, "M'kay, here we go."

"Absence? No, we already were apart and look what happened, " Jensen mumbled.

"Thanks." Jared groused softly with a huff.

Jensen shrugged a shoulder, "Just sayin'," he concentrated on the computer screen, "Age difference? No, I'm already older, that does nothing for you, uh, Age Regression?" Jensen started to chuckle, "want me to put a diaper on you, Jare?"

"Very funny." Jared grumped.

Jensen sighed, "Uh, Amnesia? I could bash you on the head, maybe you'd forget you were flaccid." Jensen grinned.

Jared sighed.

"Watersports?" Jensen frowned and made a face, "Dude, do you like water sports?"

_Tell me no, tell me no._

Jared rolled onto his side, propping his head up on a hand, "Yeah, I like watersports."

Jensen blanched, turning his head slowly to look over his shoulder at Jared, "You _DO_?"

Jared shrugged a shoulder, "What's not to like? And you always say I look good wet."

Jensen turned slowly to look back at the computer, swallowing hard.

_Oh. my. God. The things I do for you, Jared._

"Go get in the tub." Jensen told him, not looking back.

Jared frowned at Jensen, unsure why he was getting in the tub, but he didn't argue, at this point he'd try anything.

Pulling from the bed, Jared walked into the bathroom and got into the tub, laying back, "Okay, I'm ready!" he called out.

Jensen looked up at the ceiling, "I'm so sorry, Grandma." he mumbled softly, pulling to his feet.

Walking into the bathroom, Jensen stepped up to the side of the tub, reaching out to hold onto his dick, aiming it at Jared.

"I dunno what the hell I'm doin', Jare, so if somethin's wrong, you need to tell me." Jensen muttered, trying to get himself to piss.

Jared frowned up at Jensen, "Uh, what exactly am I suppose to be telling you?" Jared asked.

Jensen had his eyes closed, was trying to pretend he was alone in the bathroom, just taking a normal piss.

"Shshsh," Jensen told him.

Jared frowned and looked at Jensen's cock in his hand, then up at his face, "Jen, why are you -"

Jared's didn't get to finish as Jensen started to pee.

"Holy shit! What the hell are you doing!?" Jared screeched, eyes wide.

Jensen's eyes popped open, "Watersports, you idiot! You asked for this." he told him, continuing to piss on Jared's crotch and stomach.

Jared's mouth opened, closed, opened, then quickly closed, as he tried to climb up the wall to get away from Jensen's urine.

Jensen finally finished peeing and looked at Jared, nearly plastered against the wall, breaths panting out, eyes wide, a sick look on his face.

"Well?" Jensen looked at Jared's still soft dick, then up at his face, "how do you feel?"

Jared looked over at him slowly glaring, "Like you just pissed on me! How the hell am I suppose to feel!?" he shouted.

Jensen narrowed his eyes, "You told me to!"

Jared's mouth worked like a fish out of water, eyes widening even more if possible, "I DID NOT!"

"I asked you if you liked watersports and you said YES!"Jensen spat back.

Jared gave a nod, "Yeah, skiing, boating... NOT pissing on me!"

Jensen let his head fall back with a groan of annoyance, before he pulled it up, "Oh God... I just pissed on my boyfriend for nothing."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(((Thanks to eliade for the kink list. ))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has a problem and he needs Jensen's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a twist on a prompt from spnkink_meme . They wanted Jared to have a PadaTwig - I could NEVER EVER do that. So, instead, I put Jared having other issues with _'getting it up'_ , hilarity ensues as Jensen tries to help.
> 
>  ****Tissue Warning:** Tissues will be needed for laughter and possibly the angst.

Jensen raised a hand, running it down his face, "Well, I uh," he glanced at the shower head.

Jared's gaze followed Jensen's, "Yeah, I want a shower now," he nodded.

"You want me to -" Jensen started to offer, only to have Jared interrupt him.

"No! You - you just empty your bladder away from me! I'll - I'll be out in a minute." Jared told him, as he slowly stood to his feet, making a sickened face.

Jensen nodded, "Uh, yeah, okay." he mumbled, turning and walking out.

When Jared walked out of the bathroom clean and smelling fresh, ten minutes later, Jensen was sitting on the edge of the bed, his attention on the computer screen.

Jared flopped onto the bed, "I'd ask if you found anything, but I'm scared."

"From now on, we'll just clarify." Jensen told him with a nod, keeping his gaze on the screen.

"Yeah.... okay." Jared agreed.

"Well, I could shove a gerbil up your ass." Jensen offered.

"WHAT!?!?" Jared shrieked, scurrying away from him.

Jensen shrugged a shoulder and continued to scroll.

"How do you feel about your dogs?" Jensen asked him.

Jared smiled, "I love my dogs."

Jensen looked over at him, "Yeah, but do you love them love them or do you love them as in you think about Harley's dick in your ass when you jerk off?"

Jared looked at him like he just suggested cutting Harley into tiny pieces, his mouth hanging open.

Jensen looked back at the computer screen, "No bestiality." he muttered.

Jensen shuddered and shook his head, "Oh hell no."

"What?" Jared asked him.

"It says here I could eat you out." Jensen told him.

"Eat me out of what?" Jared asked.

Jensen slowly turned his head to look at him, frowning, "A cake, Jared, I'm going to eat you out of a cake. Your ass, you moron!"

Jared's eyes widened, "My ass!?!"

Jensen nodded and shuddered again, looking back at the laptop.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." Jared mumbled.

"I know I did, the way you fart all the time on set, there is no fuckin' way!" Jensen told him.

Jared frowned, "Hey! I eat a lot of vegetables! I'm healthy!"

Jensen scoffed as he looked over at Jared, "Healthy... you smell like a skunk crawled up your ass and died!"

"I do not!" Jared spat.

Jensen looked back at the computer screen, "No, Jare, they smell like roses, it's why I run screaming from the Impala, I'm actually secretly afraid of flowers."

"Shut up." Jared pouted.

Jensen chuckled softly and continued to scroll.

"What about tentacles?" Jensen asked.

Jared frowned, "What?"

"Tentacles," Jensen turned his head to look over at him, "I could run down to the aquarium and bring back one of those monster octopus and toss it on you."

Jared frowned at him, "Oh yeah, like _that_ would do anything."

Jensen shrugged a shoulder and looked back at the laptop, "Just readin' the list, man."

Jensen grinned and turned his attention to Jared, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Jared asked nervously.

Jensen slowly raised a hand curling it into a fist, so Jared could see it, "I could shove my fist up your ass."

Jared's eyes widened even more as he scurried back,sitting up in the bed, "Keep your damn big ass fist away from me!"

Jensen chuckled, "Aww, come on, Jay, could be fun." he teased.

Jared scowled, eyes narrowed, "S' not funny, Jen."

Jensen shrugged a shoulder as he looked down at his fist, "I dunno, I kinda thought it was." he said, turning his attention back to the screen.

"Well, pegging is out." Jensen mumbled.

"Why?" Jared asked, "What's that?"

Jensen looked over his shoulder at him, "It's where I strap on a dildo, but, uh, s' not necessary and it's not like you got another hole down there."

Jared huffed and flung himself back on the pillows, "Might as well have." he pouted, staring at the ceiling.

Jensen rolled his eyes and sighed, continuing to scroll.

Jensen sighed and shook his head, "I don't see anything here that doesn't involve some serious lifestyle changes or you giving yourself an enema."

Jared turned his head to look at Jensen frowning, "An enema?"

Jensen nodded, "Don't ask."

Jared looked away, back at the ceiling, "Wasn't gonna."

Jensen pulled to his feet, shaking his head and running a hand down his face, "There's nothing."

Jared's eyes widened before he rolled over, moving closer to the laptop, "No! Don't say that! There's gotta be something, I'll do anything!!' Jared whined, as he reached up and started moving the mouse, scrolling down the list of kinks.

Jensen looked back at Jared, laying there on his stomach, his fine naked ass in the air, body all muscled and hot and... soft as hell.

_Sonuva..._

Jensen shook his head, "There's nothin'."

"Wait! What about barebacking?" Jared asked.

"Sex without a condom," Jensen answered.

Jared quirked a brow, "Really? There's a name for that?"

Jensen grinned as he turned around and walked back to the bed, sitting down next to Jared, placing his hand in the center of Jared's back.

"Yeah, apparently so. I always just thought it was Russian rulet, but I guess there's an actual name." Jensen told him.

"Huh..." Jared mumbled looking back at the screen.

Jensen licked his lips, "I, uh, bought something that we can try to use, I, uh, dunno what you're gonna think of it, but, it's suppose to get a guy hard."

Jared's eyes widened as he nodded, "I'll do it! Anything!"

Jensen bit his lip and nodded slowly, "M'kay," he leaned forward, plucking the bag off the night stand.

Bringing the bad back with him, Jensen reached inside, pulling out what looked like a cylinder with a blood pressure pump attached.

Jared looked from _'the thing'_ , up to Jensen's face, biting his lip and quirking a brow.

Jensen cleared his throat, "Uh, the sales lady said it works real good." he told Jared nodding.

Jared's eyes widened, "You asked her about me!?"

Jensen huffed and rolled his eyes, "I didn't say Jared Padalecki was a doof ball while I was gone and drank juice that shrunk his junk!" he shrugged a shoulder, "I just, uh, told her I had this friend..." he coughed and ducked his head.

Jared let his head fall, face first against the bed as he let out a loud whine. "Oh, God..."

Jensen sighed, laying a hand on the back of Jared's damp hair. "It'll be okay, Jare. We'll fix it."

Jared rolled his head to the side, "And I didn't _shrink_ it, I broke it. S' different."

Jensen nodded, taking a deep breath, "Yes, Jay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has a problem and he needs Jensen's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a twist on a prompt from spnkink_meme . They wanted Jared to have a PadaTwig - I could NEVER EVER do that. So, instead, I put Jared having other issues with _'getting it up'_ , hilarity ensues as Jensen tries to help.
> 
>  ****Tissue Warning:** Tissues will be needed for laughter and possibly the angst.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slow, Jensen leaned back and moved the device away from them, sitting to the side on the bed. 

"Okay, um, well, if we are gonna do this, first thing, you need to roll over." Jensen mumbled, licking his lips thoughtfully, as he toyed with the small piece of paper the instructions were written on.

Jared picked his head up and half rolled, looking over his shoulder at the thing on the bed, swallowing hard, then looking up at Jensen's face.

"Uh, is there," Jared bit his lip, "is there _anything else_ we can try first?"

Jensen sighed and tore his gaze from Jared's looking down at the pump.

Jared's eyes widened slightly as he thought Jensen was going to give up on him, "I mean, we can do this, s' fine, I just, uh, I mean, maybe there is a kink we can try first?" he cleared his throat, worrying his lip as he quirked a brow.

Jensen looked back at him and shook his head, "Dude, all there's left, is bondage, bloodplay, breathplay and like bdsm shit."

Jared chewed his lip thoughtfully, his eyes sliding to the pump, then back to Jensen's face.

"Tie me up." Jared told him.

"Dude, we do that, I doubt that's gonna be the extra shove you need..." Jensen started to explain, only to have Jared interrupt him.

"No, I mean like that bdsm stuff, like kinky. Tie me up kinky, and, and, um, do the other stuff too." Jared told him, nodding.

Jensen quirked a brow, "Jare, the other stuff, I think is for when you are already excited, and the kinky bondage, I doubt is gonna do anything for you, I mean I bought this one thing, but -"

"I wanna try, Jen, please!" Jared told him, eyes pleading as much as his words.

Jensen nodded, "Okay, dude, fine.I'll tie you up like a friggin pinata, and we'll see what happens."

Jared smiled wide, "Thanks."

Jensen shook his head, rolling his eyes, "I can not believe we are having this conversation."

Jensen pulled from the bed, stepping over to the nightstand as he pulled a long length of cords and leather straps out of the bag. 

Jensen jutted his chin at Jared, "Lay on your stomach and put your arms behind your back."

Jared nodded and moved to do as Jensen told him, his head turned to the side Jensen was standing at, watching him.

Jensen stepped over to the bed, reaching for Jared's wrist and Jared smiled up at him over his shoulder, "I really appreciate this."

Jensen huffed, "You say that..." he licked his lips and sighed, returning his attention to what he was doing, strapping one end of the leather restraints on Jared's wrist.

Tying Jared's wrists together, Jensen reached for his ankles, bringing his leg up to tie it into the bindings.

Jared winced as his leg was brought back a tad farther than he was use to.

"You okay?" Jensen asked him, glancing at Jared's face.

Jared nodded, "Yeah, s' okay." 

Jensen nodded and reached for Jared's other ankle, pulling that leg up too and fastening it in, pulling the leather straps tight, then wrapping the remaining end around Jared's neck and fasting it into the mix as well, causing Jared to have to lift his head off the bed, or be strangled.

Reaching down, once Jared was bound, Jensen wrapped his hand around the shaft of Jared's cock that was under him, running his thumb along the thick vein before pulling his hand away.

Jensen took a step back, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Jared.

"How, uh, how do you feel?" Jensen asked him.

"Like a calf at a rodeo." Jared answered.

_Well, you look like a limp turkey all trussed up for Thanksgiving.... a hot turkey, but still, a turkey none-the-less._

"Huh..." Jensen took a step closer and reached out, again taking Jared's cock in his hand, "You think if I -"

"I think if you do that, I'm just gonna get more embarrassed than I already am and hope that I sink into the mattress." Jared cut him off.

"Well, you look pretty hot..." Jensen offered.

"Oh great, so _you'll_ be hard and I can just lay here and let myself be strangled to death, put myself out of my misery." Jared grumbled, fighting to not lay his head down, though it was obvious he wanted to.

Jensen sighed and reached for the closures, "Yeah, well, there went this idea."

Jared didn't answer, just closed his eyes and bit his lip.

Jared sighed in relief as Jensen unfastened the final strap of leather, setting him free.

Collapsing against the bed, Jared laid there a few minutes unmoving, his eyes still closed, before finally, pushing up with his hands, palms flat against the bed and rolled over.

"M'kay, use the," he jutted his head at the penis pump, "use that thing on me."

Jensen quirked a brow, sitting back against the foot of the bed, looking at Jared, "You sure?"

Jared sighed and shrugged a shoulder, "What have I got to lose?"

Jensen nodded, reaching for the pump.

Straddling Jared's thighs, Jensen ran his hands over Jared's stomach, hips, and thigh's.

"Relax, Jay, s' alright." Jensen told him softly.

Jared nodded as he bit his lips, "I'm okay, just," he licked his lips, "just do it."

Jensen gave a nod, as he reached for Jared's cock, gripping it in one hand as he placed the pump over it with the other.

Green eyes flickered up, meeting hazel as Jared watched him.

"There's a vibrating bullet attachment that goes with it, I got," he nodded at it, "that's what that is."

Jared nodded, still biting his lips, "Uh-huh."

Jensen returned his attention to what he was doing, the instructions laying on the bed next to them.

"Okay, so, uh, I guess I just pump this up and turn it on." Jensen told him.

Jared squeezed his eyes closed and grit his teeth, "Do it."

Jensen grinned slightly as he tilted his head to the side, "Jay, I don't think you're suppose to be this tense."

"Can't help it," Jared muttered, "Jus' do it."

Jensen turned on the vibration piece and started the suction as he watched Jared's face.

Jared's lips parted on a gasp, hands fisting in the sheets.

"You feel something!?" Jensen asked, eyes wide as he started to get excited.

Jared nodded, "Yeah," he grunted., "I feel.... like.... the vacuum is trying to suck off my cock.... as we go over bumps in the car."

Jensen sighed, disheartened. "Oh..."

Jared opened an eye, peering at him. "Are you sure you're doin' that right?"

Jensen frowned at him, "Of course, I'm-" he reached for the instructions and turned them over, finding nothing on the back, then flipped them back over, nodding, "yeah, I'm doin' it right."

Jared shook his head, "S' not... working..." he groaned, "kinda .... hurts....."

Jensen blinked at him, "Well, are you likin' that? That it hurts?"

Jared opened both eyes, "Yeah, Jen, it's my secret fantasy to have our vacuum to suck my dick off my body. Hell no! Shut it off! God! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Jensen's eyes widened as he realized Jared was actually, really in pain and moved to quickly shut off the contraption, pulling if from him and all but tossing it onto the floor. 

"I'm sorry, Jay, I thought it might help, I didn't mean to-" Jensen was in the middle of rambling, as he looked at Jared who was laying there with his eyes wide, breaths panting out, looking at the penis pump on the floor like it was some creature that was going to jump up on the bed and attack him.

That's when Jensen couldn't hold it in any longer.

It started as just a small snicker, very small, more of a rush of air that left him, then it slowly grew into a full chuckle.

As Jared's wide eyes slid to Jensen's face, Jensen lost it completely, head tilting back as he laughed hard.

Jared glared at him, "S' not funny!"

Jensen nodded as he gasped in air, "Yes it is!" he laughed harder, hand going to his stomach to hold it as he laughed so hard tears were glittering in his brilliant emerald eyes.

Jared grit his teeth, eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at Jensen laughing, _at him_.

Jared did _not_ find it funny, _at all_.

Pushing off the bed, Jared pulled to his feet, grabbing up his briefs as he did and slipped them on.

"I'm glad you find my _'handicap'_ so damn amusing, Jen, really," Jared spat, heading toward the door.

_Handicap? Oh, Jesus, Jare..._

Jensen fought to sober from laughing as he scrambled to get off the bed and over to Jared, stepping in front of him before he could walk out.

Hands on Jared's biceps, Jensen held him in place, shaking his head, as he bit back more laughter, "Jay, Jay, I'm," he giggled, "sorry, but come on, you gotta admit, if this was some one else, you would be laughing too."

Jared clenched his jaw, muscle twitching as he shook his head, "No, Jen, I wouldn't be. It's NOT funny!"

Jensen sobered immediately at the obvious intense anger in Jared's voice. "Jay, I'm sorry, it was just the peeing and the tying and the pump," he shook his head, "it was just all funny suddenly. It's not you, it's the stupid shit we're trying."

Jared looked away, not saying anything.

"Jay, come on, don't be mad. Maybe you should go to the doctor." Jensen told him.

"No!" Jared told him, as his gaze met Jensen's,"I am NOT going to a doctor so he can laugh at me too. Just forget it," Jared huffed, "It's bad enough you're laughing at me."

"Jared, I'm not-" Jensen started only to be cut off.

"Maybe you should just go to Misha," Jared told him.

Jensen frowned at him in confusion. _...the Hell!?_

"I'm sure _he_ never has a problem, getting it up!" Jared spat with a huff, "All the fangirls want you with him now anyway, angel porn, remember!?" Jared told him angrily.

Jensen frowned hard at him, quirking a brow in confused disbelief, "What the hell are you talking about, Padalecki!?"

Jared nodded, "It's true and you know it. They don't want us together anymore, they want you with him."

Jensen narrowed his eyes, "I don't give a rats ass what they want! I didn't get with _you_ because of what they wanted, if you remember right, we were together and _they_ caught up on it! It had nothing to do with what they wanted."

Jared nodded, jaw clenched, "Yeah, maybe that's not all they've figured out." he hissed softly.

Jensen frowned hard, muscle twitching in his jaw, hands clenching and unclenching into fists, "I'm gonna forget you said that, because I know you're upset."

Jared huffed, stepping around Jensen, "Whatever." he mumbled, stalking out of the room and toward the stairs, going up them two at a time.

Jensen glared after him.

_Sonuva..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

((( http://www.extremerestraints.com/masturbat...ulator_410.html )))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has a problem and he needs Jensen's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a twist on a prompt from spnkink_meme . They wanted Jared to have a PadaTwig - I could NEVER EVER do that. So, instead, I put Jared having other issues with _'getting it up'_ , hilarity ensues as Jensen tries to help.
> 
>  ****Tissue Warning:** Tissues will be needed for laughter and possibly the angst.

Jared and Jensen began to all but been avoid one another in the house, Jensen doing his thing down stairs and Jared staying upstairs.

The few times that Jensen did wander upstairs he was greeted with sour look and silence.

Well, he sure as he didn't need that. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong. So, he'd laughed, he'd said he was sorry, it wasn't like he was laughing at Jared.

And besides, _who_ had spent half the friggin' night with Jared trying out every damn thing under the sun? He had, that's who. That ought to speak for itself.

No, Jared was just brooding. Brooding like the little kid that he was under all that muscle.

Fine, Jensen could wait it out. He'd give him his space, let Jared cool off and it would be fine. 

No problem.

Only it wasn't going quite that way.

Filming stared that week, and whenever Jared and Jensen had a scene together Jared had Sam glaring at Dean like he just ate his laptop and when he was suppose to have a brotherly moment with him, Jared was staring off into space like he didn't care.

Finally Kripke yelled at them both asking if there was something going on that they wanted to talk about.

Jared apparently saw this as an opportunity to get up on his soap box.

"Well, maybe if Dean didn't laugh at things that Sam was going through that Sam thought were really horrible, then Sam wouldn't be so upset and actually pay more attention to him. It's not like this is fun for Sam, ya know!?" Jared spouted off, causing Kripke and Sera to stare at him like he had just grown a second head.

Jensen however knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Well maybe if Sam wasn't so pig headed and looked at the situation for what it was, he would crack a smile. After all relaxing a little probably wouldn't hurt matters any." Jensen yelled back, eyeing Jared, who huffed and threw his script on the floor, storming out the back door of the studio.

Jensen huffed and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Kripke looked from one direction to the other, "What the hell was that about!?"

Sera smirked as she looked over at him, "Apparently, _'Sam'_ can't get it up and _'Dean'_ laughed about it," she told him matter-of-factly.

Kripke looked at her in wide eyed shock, falling down into his chair.

Misha threw his head back laughing as he walked out of the room, shaking his head.

That had been day one back to work.

It got worse from there.

In the weeks that followed Jared stopped not only talking to Jensen at home, completely, but stopped talking to him at work unless they had to for a scene.

At lunch, Jared went to a table alone and sat, the first time he'd done so, Jensen had went to sit with him, only to have Jared get up and leave.

Now, Jensen had taken to eating lunch with Misha, going on breaks with Misha and walking in every morning with Misha.

Jared opting to always trail behind at a far away distance or just not go in to work with Jensen at all, either leaving before him or much later.

At nights after filming, Misha would invite Jensen and Jared over for drinks, but Jared never wanted to go.

Jensen had turned down Misha the first few times, but after a while, he'd given up, after all, it wasn't like he had anything, or anyone to go home to.

Jared completely and totally ignored him, so why the hell should he go home and sit alone when he could go out with a friend, or friends as many times Misha invited Eric and Sera along with a bunch of the others from the cast and crew over as well.

As far as Jensen could see, there wasn't a damn reason for him not to go. If Jared wanted to keep acting like an ass, let him.

Jensen didn't know what the hell to do anymore.

Jared wasn't even letting him apologize, whenever he tried to talk to Jared, he'd just tell him there was nothing to talk about and walk out of the room.

It was lunch nearly a month later and Jared was once again, sitting alone.

Jared hadn't known what to say to Jensen these past weeks, so he'd left him alone.

The few times Jared had went to the stairs, he had only made it down two or three, before turning and running back up them, swearing under his breath and frowning at himself.

It wasn't like he had anything much to offer the relationship anymore, he was.... replaceable, and it seemed that Jensen was doing just that, replacing him.

With Misha. 

Just like the fangirls wanted.

Jared had tried to _'work on'_ his problem alone, but still nothing, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna mention anything about it to Jensen or anyone else.

He felt damn lucky that Sera hadn't figured it out and written it into the script somehow.

He could just see it now, she'd have Sam cursed by a demon and limp for the rest of the season. 

_Great._

The Dean girls would love that.

And the 'Destial' girls would be squeeing that their beloved angel came to Dean's rescue.

Jared had rolled his eyes and huffed at that thought.

_Whatever._

Sitting alone and picking at a piece of lettuce on his plate, Jared looked up as he saw Jensen heading his way.

Damn... Jared looked like shit.

There were deep bags under his eyes and he looked like someone had just killed his puppy... uh, both of them.

Jensen swallowed hard and steeled himself, he had to do this. He couldn't go on the way they were, it was killing him and it was ruining not only the show, but their friendship and even above their relationship, Jensen valued Jared's friendship.

He loved and adored Jared, always would, and this was not going to be the thing that made them never speak again, he wouldn't allow that.

"Uh, Jay?" Jensen said as he walked up.

Jared just looked at him, frowning sadly.

Jensen fidgeted, glancing over his shoulder at Misha then looking back at Jared.

Jensen licked his lips nervously, "Uh, listen, I was just thinkin', uh, Misha has this guest house out back of his and, um, it would be all mine, so...."

Jared's eyes widened before he steeled his expression and sat up in the chair.

"Yeah?" Jared asked him, muscle twitching in his jaw as he tried not to show any emotion.

"Uh, yeah, see, he, uh, offered it to me," Jensen shrugged a shoulder, "He and Victoria and well, I was thinking about it," Jensen offered a fake slight smile, "it would get me outta your hair."

_I like you in my hair._

"Oh, I see." Jared replied, clearing his throat and tearing his gaze from Jensen's to look down at his plate, nodding. "Whatever you wanna do, Jen."

Jensen frowned at Jared and his lack of caring whether he left or stayed.

Wow, maybe it really was over and he was just too stupid to see it.

"Uh, yeah, well, I hadn't made up my mind, I mean, I had just wanted you to know about it, but if you think I should..." Jensen told him.

Jared shrugged, "I think you should do whatever makes you happy, Jen, why are you askin' me?" Jared told him, pulling to his feet and grabbing his plate.

Jared turned without another word, walking away.

Jensen stared after Jared, mouth hanging open in shock.

Jared forced himself not to look back, didn't want Jensen to see the tears in his eyes.

***

[Two nights later]

They were shutting down the set, after twelve grueling hours of work, they were finally done for the night. It was midnight, but no one cared as lone as it was over.

Jensen was holding the door open as Jared walked out, followed by Misha, Sera, Eric, Julie and a few others.

Jensen and Jared had actually had a pretty good day together today, even ate lunch at the same table, though they made sure not to address Jared's issue, touch, or randomly look at one another for too long.

"Hey guys, why don't you come with us to Misha's?" Julie asked, nodding her head to the side toward the group, who had stopped as she did, ""we're all gonna go watch porn." she told Jared and Jensen with a grin, then glanced at Misha, "Somebody swears he has the best stuff."

Misha grinned, "Hey! I do!" he shook his head, still grinning, "It's not my fault, my wife likes it."

Everyone booed him and told him that 'suuuuure she was the one', all giving him a hard time, messing with him, and laughing.

Jensen glanced at Jared who looked at the ground and shook his head.

Jensen looked back at Julie and shook his head, "Nah, thanks, I think we're just gonna call it a night."

"Aww, come on..." they all said at once.

Jensen looked at Jared, hoping he would say 'yes' that he would come.

"Go, Jen, just because I want to go home," Jared shrugged, "I can go home on my own," he nudged Jensen toward the others, "Go," he told him nodding, "have fun."

Jensen looked at Jared, "It's okay, Jare, I'd rather spend time with you." Jensen told him softly.

"Nah, why would you?" Jared mumbled, nodding to the other's "Go." he said louder, then looked at the group, "He'll go." 

With that Jared turned and walked away toward his truck, leaving Jensen there without looking back.

***

It was nearly four in the morning when Jensen came in the front door of their house.

There was a light still on upstairs which Jared use to always do when he was waiting in bed for Jensen to come in from some event or another that they couldn't be seen at together and not raise eyebrows.

Kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks, Jensen went to his room and took off his jeans, then headed back to the stairs, going up them two at a time, a smile on his face.

Jared was waiting for him, they were okay. Everything was gonna be okay.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Jensen went straight to Jared's bedroom, only to find it empty.

Frowning, he walked back out and toward the kitchen.

"Jay? Where are you?"

A loud crash from out on the balcony had Jensen running to the sliding glass door and shoving it open.

Jared lay on the wood floor of the balcony, staring up at the sky, in nothing but his boxer briefs.

Glancing at Jensen looking down at him, he sighed, "I fell."

Jensen's gaze rose from Jared to the balcony and the two empty Jack Daniels bottles, along with the pile of beer bottles on the glass table between the chairs. The one sitting up, and the one that was laying on it's side, next to where Jared was laying, frowning up at the moon.

"You, uh, wanna tell me why your hammered?... And mostly naked?" Jensen asked him stepping out onto the balcony.

Jared's eyes followed Jensen, "You wanna tell me what you're doing here? I thought you and Misha would be picking out curtains." he snickered.

"Now, _that's_ funny!" he glanced down at himself, "Me? Not so funny, but you and Misha curtain shopping?" He nodded. "Funny."

Jensen sighed, crouching beside Jared and reaching for him, "Come on," he grunted, trying to pick Jared up,"Let's get you back up in the chair."

"No!" Jared shoved him away, "Lemme alone! S' sides, what do you care!? You have your new boyfriend to worry about," Jared snapped at him, "Jus' lemme lay here." 

Jensen frowned at him, "Jared, your being an ass."

Jared huffed, "Yeah, I'm sure Misha is _much_ more mature," he turned his head toward Jensen frowning, "What are you doing here again?"

Jensen let himself fall back onto his butt on the wood floor of the balcony as he sighed, looking at Jared, "I live here, remember?"

Jared looked away, "Yeah..."

Jensen frowned hard at him, raising up then leaning over Jared to glare down at him, "What!? Huh? You want me to go!?"

Jared turned his head, jaw held at a stubborn angle. "Whatever."

"No! No, you do not get to say," Jensen reached up and grabbed a handful of Jared's hair, jerking his head back to face him, "that to me!" Jensen growled, before slanting his mouth over Jared's roughly.

Jensen shoved his tongue between Jared's lips, without any hint of gentleness.

All the confusion, the anger, the hurt, the feeling lost that Jensen had suffered since he came back, coming out in the rough kiss.

Pulling Jared's hair, he forced Jared to arch his neck back as he ravaged his mouth, then tore his lips away to bite and nip at Jared's throat and neck, sucking his Adam's apple into his mouth and scraping his teeth over it.

Jared sucked in air through his teeth, then panted out his breaths through parted lips.

Jensen yanked harder on Jared's hair as he worked his way down Jared's neck.

Jared swallowed, squeezing his eyes closed then opening them again, "Ow, you're....ow...."

"Good, serves you right," Jensen told him hotly, warm breath against tender flesh he had nearly made raw with bites and sucking so hard on the skin.

Jensen worked his way down lower over Jared's collarbone to his chest, letting his own body lower onto Jared's as he sucked a nipple into his mouth and bit down _hard_ , pulling his head back and scissoring his teeth.

Jared arched against Jensen, a loud gasp leaving him, "Holy fuck, Jen! Jen! Ow! Fuck!" he gasped and panted, groaned as his head rolled. 

Jensen shifted his position, Jared's hard cock grinding into his pelvic bone was not quite comfortable.

Jensen's eyes widened as he realized what he'd just thought, what he was feeling. 

Jared's _hard_ cock.

_Holy shit!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has a problem and he needs Jensen's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a twist on a prompt from spnkink_meme . They wanted Jared to have a PadaTwig - I could NEVER EVER do that. So, instead, I put Jared having other issues with _'getting it up'_ , hilarity ensues as Jensen tries to help.
> 
>  ****Tissue Warning:** Tissues will be needed for laughter and possibly the angst.

Jared reached for Jensen, hands at his shoulders, shoving him back, but it wasn't working.

Jensen, wasn't letting go, nor was he allowing any of that, so he didn't budge.

Instead, Jensen's hand slid from Jared's hair as the other moved from the deck, grabbing Jared's wrists and pulling them from his chest, pinning them above Jared's head.

Jared's head rolled, a drunken, pained chuckle working out of him. 

"I can so break outta this." he mumbled, eyes closed. 

Jensen gave a deep throaty growl as he released Jared's nipple and lifted his head to look up at Jared's face. 

"Yeah, well," Jensen glanced up at the awning and the length of rope hanging off of it that they had been meaning to coil up and put away since they put the damn awning up and just never got around to it, "let's see you get out of this." Jensen grumbled as he tucked his arms under Jared's and pulled to his feet, still bent over, dragging Jared backward closer to the awning and the post that was holding up the center of it.

Jared frowned, using his feet to walk himself backward in the direction Jensen was pulling him, though he remained half laying on the floor, sort of in the _'crab crawl'_ position.

"The hell are you doing, Jen?" Jared asked him, trying to see over his shoulder, but unable as his head flopped back drunkenly, a giggle escaping instead.

Jensen didn't answer, only tugged down the length of rope and grabbed for Jared's wrists, quickly tying them around the post in the deck.

On his knees, Jensen moving back a couple steps, and looked from Jared's bound wrists to his face, "There," he quirked a brow, "you were saying?"

Jared yanked on the rope, frowning at Jensen, "Not funny, Jen."

Jensen moved closer to Jared and let himself fall over him, catching his weight on his hands, mouth slanting over Jared's as he kissed him hard, but briefly.

Pulling his head back, Jensen shook his head slowly, "Wasn't trying to be."

Jared frowned at him, but didn't answer, just watched as Jensen pulled back further, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Jared's briefs and started pulling them down.

"Jen," Jared grunted, squirming to get away from him and keep his briefs on, "cut it out."

Jensen ignored him, pulling them down as far as he could, "Lift, Padalecki."

Jared glared as he looked back at Jensen.

Jensen quirked a brow as he waited, "You can either lift or I can go get the scissors."

Jared lifted his ass, still glaring, as Jensen pulled off his briefs tossing them aside.

"Jen, I dunno why you -"

Jared's words were cut off, as Jensen moved, stretching back out over him and slanting his mouth over Jared's, kissing him hard, teeth nipping, tongues tangling, as he ground his hips down against Jared's.

Jared gasped in a breath, arching against Jensen, a low moan breaking from his throat.

Jensen's hand slid down Jared's body to wrap around his hard shaft as he broke the kiss, a small smirk pulling at his lips, "Surprise, somebody's awake." Jensen mumbled, a slight chuckle working out of him.

Jared was frowning, nearly glaring at him until Jensen's hand wrapped around his cock, then his eyes closed as a low groan left him, hips thrusting up into Jensen's hand as he bit his lip.

Jensen lowered his head, biting Jared's neck hard, until Jared gasped and cringed.

"Who knew you liked it rough, huh?" Jensen muttered against the abused flesh of Jared's neck, warm breath fanning the sensitive skin.

Jared gasped and shook his head, "I don't." he panted.

Jensen chuckled softly, "S' not someone else's story." he mumbled the argument, before pulling his head back and smiling down at a crimson faced Jared.

Jensen dipped his head, brushing his lips across Jared's, "S' okay, s' good." he told him softly.

Jensen pulled back, sitting up, between Jared's legs, his hand on his cock pumping him a few times as Jensen looked around the deck.

Jared gasped and ached, biting his lip and tugging at the ropes holding him. 

"Mmm, God, Jen..."

"Shshsh," Jensen told him, jade orbs darting about the deck looking for something he could use.

Finding only a pair of deck shoes tossed to one side, Jensen huffed and let out a hot breath.

Well, the laces were better than nothing.

Reaching for one of the shoes, his hand still pumping Jared's cock, he pulled it back to them, then released Jared and quickly pulled the laces from the shoe.

Jared watched him frowning, "What," he licked his lips, "what are you doin'?"

Jensen glanced up, a small smirk pulling at his lips, "Learned this trick from Mish, well, from Mish's porn collection, "got you hard now, we don't wanna lose it." Jensen told him, quickly using the laces to truss up Jared's cock and balls tightly.

Wrapping the laces around the base of Jared's hard cock and pulling tight, then down around his balls, pulling them up against the underside of Jared's cock, binding them there, only to take another length of lace and run it down the center, separating them, almost painfully.

Jared jerked his hips away, sucking in air between his teeth.

"Ow! That's not gonna help me,"

Jensen glanced up at him, "Oh yes it is," he nodded, "believe me."

Jared wasn't gonna ask how he knew that, instead he only turned his head, closing his eyes as he bit his lip.

Jensen ran a hand up Jared's stomach to his chest and back down, sucking in air between his teeth.

_So fuckin' hot, Jay, so fuckin' hot._

Jensen cleared his throat, "So, uh, how do ya feel?"

Jared's head rolled as he opened his eyes and looked back at Jensen, licked his lips frowning, "Uh, drunk, embarrassed, slightly dizzy, horny, my dick aches," he thrust his hips, "but in a good way," he gave a small soft groan, "my balls ache," he shook his head, "but not in a very good way."

Jensen let his gaze roam over Jared's form as he nodded, then jade met hazel and Jensen licked his lips, "Uh, okay, I think that's how you're suppose to feel." he gave a small nod.

Jared's eyes widened, his mouth opening to argue, only to have Jensen lean over him, crushing their lips together and stopping any retort that Jared might have had.

Pulling back, Jensen licked his lips, smiling down at Jared, as he patted his chest and pulled to his feet.

Jensen hurried back into the house and down the stairs. 

Where the hell was that bag of sextoys he had bought?

Jensen rushed into his bedroom, rummaging around, looking for it, nearly trashing the place in the process.

Jared stared after Jensen, eyes wide with shock.

He left him?

He just up and left him out there like that?

_Holy shit!_

Jared tugged at the rope, cursing the fact that Jensen had been a boyscout.

"Jen! Jen, wait, come back! Lemme up, man, it's not funny!" Jared called out as he yanked at the rope and squirmed, tried to twist around so he could free himself.

Rolling back over, as his efforts were getting him no where, Jared glared at the sky for a moment before yelling loudly, "JENSEN!!!"

Jensen hadn't been able to find the damn bag anywhere, then spotting his keys, he remembered having tossed it in the back of his bronco, planning to give the shit to Misha and his wife.

Grabbing up the keys, Jensen headed for the door, muttering under his breath, "Don't let anyone be outside, don't let anyone be outside."

He could just imagine it now, the front page of some paper, there he would be, in his boxers and tee with a raging hard on, heading to or from his bronco in the wee hours of the morning.

Yeah, _that_ wouldn't look suspicious at all...

Hearing the front door slam shut, Jared went utterly motionless, eyes wide.

He wasn't just leaving him out there and going into the house, he was leaving, leaving.

_Holy shit! Fuck!_

Face twisted in angry lines, Jared started to thrash harder to get free, "You bastard! You fucking bastard! Wait till I get my hands on you! I fucking hate you, Ackles!" Jared yelled, before a sob tore at his throat.

Oh God, being drunk sucked, now he was gonna bawl like a baby.

Jared lifted his head off the wood floor to look down at himself.

A baby with a raging hard on, that is.

_Aw, fuck!_

Tears stung his eyes as his head fell back against the wood and rolled to the side.

Nearly trashing his truck looking for the damn pink shiny bag - after all, how hard could it be to find a nearly florescent pink shiny bag? - Jensen was ready to scream when he finally found the damn thing wedged up under the back seat. 

Grabbing it, adrenaline surging through his system, Jensen turned and nearly ran back into the house, door slamming closed behind him.

Of course, a damn pound worth of pooches greeted him, but he just edged his way through the three and continued up the stairs and to the balcony glass doors.

Sliding the door back open as he walked out onto the balcony, Jensen looked down at Jared, to find him turned slightly on his side away from him.

"Just cover me with a blanket, 'kay?" Jared asked him softly.

Jensen frowned then it hit him. Was Jay cold?  
Sure it was a cool night, er,morning, but Jay was hardly ever cold, the guy was like a damn furnace most of the time.

Crouching, Jensen reached out to place a hand on Jared's side, "You cold?"

Jared jerked away from his touch and shook his head slightly, sniffling.

"Let my dog's out once before you go, please," Jared mumbled, "the maid' ll be here in the morning, I -"

Jensen frowned at him.

What the hell was he talking about?

"Are you crying?" Jensen asked him.

"No... I have... something in my eye." 

Jensen frowned harder as he reached out with a finger to wipe across the skin under Jared's eye, bringing back moisture.

"Uh-huh, and now they're leaking."

"Shut up."

Jensen sighed and sat back onto the wooden floor of the balcony.

"What is it? What's wrong?" 

Jared shook his head, "Nothin', how could anything be wrong?" he rolled his eyes.

"Jay..."

"Don't you have a new house to go to!?" Jared groused.

_Sonuva..._

Jensen released his hold on the bag, grabbing Jared by the shoulder and yanking him over onto his back.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Jensen yelled at him, "I'm _trying_ to seduce my boyfriend, if you'd shut the hell up for a second!"

Jared glared at him through narrowed eyes, "Yeah, leaving me here is really getting me hard!"

"I had to get the sextoys outta my truck, you ass!" Jensen yelled back.

Jared's eyes widened slightly, "Sextoys?"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah, the ones I bought the night I was a dumbass and laughed and you refused to forgive me for it! Remember that!?"

"Oh." Jared mumbled, slowly tearing his gaze away from Jensen's, looking down.

Jared's eyes flew back to Jensen's face and narrowed, "Why were they in your truck?"

Jensen huffed and rolled his eyes, "I was gonna give them away when I thought we weren't gonna use them."

"Oh." Jared mumbled again, looking away once more.

"Are we finished now?" Jensen asked softly, quirking a brow, "cause I had this idea of sexing up my hot co-star." he flashed Jared a small cocky grin.

Jared gave a breathy chuckle, nodding.

"Thank God," Jensen sighed, moving to stretch out half on Jared, his lips brushing across Jared's, "now where was I?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has a problem and he needs Jensen's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a twist on a prompt from spnkink_meme . They wanted Jared to have a PadaTwig - I could NEVER EVER do that. So, instead, I put Jared having other issues with _'getting it up'_ , hilarity ensues as Jensen tries to help.
> 
>  ****Tissue Warning:** Tissues will be needed for laughter and possibly the angst.

Jensen continued to kiss Jared softly, on the lips, jaw, cheeks, down his neck, nipping softly, "Not goin' anywhere," he said, voice soft and husky with arousal.

Jared ached his neck, lips parting as his breaths quickened, "Yeah?" he swallowed, "Not- not gonna leave me?"

Jensen breathed a soft half chuckle, shaking his head just slightly, "No way,"

Jared nodded, eyes closed, "What about the house?"

Jensen shrugged a shoulder, "Mish can find someone else, I like it here."

Jared's lips quirked up slightly at the corners, "M'kay."

Jensen pulled his head up and reached over to the bag, dipping his hand inside, "Got a few things for us to try."

Jared's gaze went toward the bag, then back to Jensen, "Yeah, but, I -" he lifted his hips, grinding his hard cock against Jensen's hip to show he no longer needed anything but Jensen.

Jensen smiled, "Humor me."

Jared licked his lips and nodded, "Oh- okay."

Jensen pulled out a black blindfold and brought it to Jared's eyes.

"Jen?" Jared said, a bit of apprehension in his tone.

"Shshsh, trust me." Jensen told him, fastening the blindfold around Jared's head.

Pulling his hands away, Jensen licked his lips, drawing the bottom one into his mouth as he looked at Jared.

_So fuckin' hot..._

Heat surged straight to his already hard and aching cock, making it twitch, eliciting a groan from Jensen.

He cleared his throat, "Uh, can you - can you see anything?" Jensen asked, mouth suddenly feeling dry.

Jared shook his head and Jensen nodded, "Good."

Dipping his head, Jensen started to kiss and bite at Jared's flesh, his jaw, neck and collarbone, always applying pressure until Jared either squirmed or grunted in slight pain before releasing and moving onto the next spot, working his way lower.

Drawing a nipple into his mouth, Jensen repeated his actions from earlier, sucking hard until Jared arched, a hiss of air drawn in between his teeth.

It was then that Jensen bit down and pulled his head back.

Jared's lips parted on a pained gasp as he gulped in air.

"J - Jen! Ow! Oh God..." 

Sliding his leg over Jared and positioning between Jared's legs, his thigh pressing against his trussed up hard cock and balls, Jensen applied a little pressure, moaning as Jared pressed back against his thigh.

Jared's head thrashed, breaths panting out, chest rising and falling with each one, though he was trying to arch enough that it wouldn't pull on his nipple Jensen held tightly between his teeth. 

Reaching into the bag, Jensen pulled out a wooden clip before releasing Jared's nipple, then slipped it on.

Jared's head raised up off the floor, only to crash back down, "Ow! Holy shit! Fuck! What the hell is _that_!?"

Jensen looked up at Jared's face, his head tossing, then back down to the object in question and bit his lip, quirking a brow. "Uh, clothes pin?"

Jared's head stopped rolling as his mouth fell open.

"You stuck a clothes pin on my _nipple_!? Are you insane!? Dude, if you ever tell anyone -" Jared started, only to have Jensen reach a hand up and cover his mouth, effectively muffling any further protests.

"Shshsh, you're ruining this for me." Jensen told him, as he looked down at Jared's very red and possibly swollen nipple.

Slowly Jensen pulled his hand away from his mouth, just as Jared groaned long and loud, head rolling as he licked his lips.

"Couldn't you," he groaned, "of gotten those nipple thingies from the store?"

Jensen glanced up at his face and shrugged, "Suppose, but I didn't want to ask, I dunno where to find 'em."

"You asked about my dick!"

Jensen grinned, thankful Jared couldn't see.

"Yeah, but just imagine if I told her I wanted to pump up your dick AND clamp your nipples, she'd of thought I was a pervert."

Jared arched into Jensen, his body shuddering slightly as he groaned, "Auugh," he sucked in air through his teeth, "you are."

Jensen grinned wider, "Yeah, but we don't need to advertise," he murmured softly, as he leaned up and in, slanting his mouth over Jared's.

Jared's leg slid upward, bent at the knee, foot flat against the deck as he arched his hips against Jensen's thigh harder, then his leg slid down again, a low groan sounding deep in his throat that was swallowed up in the kiss.

Jensen kissed him hard, bruisingly, without stopping, his head moving from side to side, devouring, he tongue fucked Jared's mouth until Jared was trying to turn his head, break the kiss to gulp in air, nostrils flared.

Jensen moved a hand up to Jared's hair, fisting a handful of the silken shaggy strands, holding his head still.

Jared gave a small cry against Jensen's mouth, bucking and squirming, writhing under him.

Finally, Jensen drew his head back, his own breaths panting out hot and heavy as he looked down at Jared, who's lips were parted, swollen, his breaths panting in and out heavily, chest rising and falling with each one, cheeks stained a soft crimson.

"Holy hell..." Jensen muttered softly.

"Wha - what's wrong?" Jared panted, head rolling.

Jensen shook his head, "Nothin', good God, nothin', Jay." he told him softly, dipping his head down to attack Jared's other nipple doing the same to it as he had the first.

Jared grit his teeth, neck arching, arms tugging at the ropes holding his wrists. 

"Uuaaggh... FUCK!"

Jared panted out his breaths as Jensen drew back, clothes pin in place.

"Fuck, shit, fuck me..." Jared panted, head rolling.

Jensen grinned, "Well, make up my mind, Jay, which do you want me to do?"

Jared's head rolled, "Shut up... Oh God..." he groaned, arching into Jensen.

Pulling back and moving his leg, Jensen knelt between Jared's legs, wrapping his hand around Jared's weeping cock.

So, hard, he was so fuckin' hard now. Holy hell...

Jared arched as Jensen took his cock in hand, a low groan leaving him.

Jensen dipped his head, taking Jared's hard cock deep into his mouth, humming around him as his hand slowly stroked his shaft.

"Yes, oh God, yes...." Jared whimpered, head thrashing, "don't stop. Holy fuck...."

Jensen closed his eyes slowly, concentrating on working Jared's cock, taking him deep, then shallow, then deep again, sucking hard as he flicked his tongue along the underside.

Jared's hips thrust upward, shoving more of his cock into Jensen's throat with blinding need, whimpers and mewls, moans and groans leaving him, head thrashing, arms tugging at the ropes.

Jared swallowed hard, gasping in breaths, "Oh God, Jen, I need to cum, lemme cum, oh fuck...."

Jensen shook his head slightly, making an, "uh-uh" sound around Jared's dick in his mouth.

Jared arched, muscles tensing, face flushing a darker shade of red with the strain, "Aauuggh! Fuck!" 

Jensen continued to work Jared's cock mercilessly, bringing him to the edge of orgasm, but his trussed up cock not letting him fall over the cliff.

Jared's head rose up off the deck as he panted then slammed back down, whimpering as his head thrashed, "Fuck, Jen, please!"

Jensen finally pulled his mouth off Jared's hard cock with an audible pop and reached into the bag with one hand, pulling out a bottle of lube.

Releasing Jared's cock, Jensen poured some into his hands and rubbed them together, grinning as the gel warmed.

Grasping Jared's cock once more, Jensen started to pump him, as he lowered a finger down to Jared's tight hole and pressed in.

Jared raised his head, "What - what the fuck?"

Jensen grinned, "Tingles? Kinda warm?" he grinned wider as he nodded, "she said it would do that."

"Oh holy...fuck me hard..." Jared panted, head falling back.

Jensen chuckled softly, "Workin' on it, Jare, workin' on it."

Pressing a single digit into Jared's ass, Jensen started to work it in and out slowly as he pumped his cock.

Jared bit his lip, whimpering and moaning. 

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..."

Jared's back arched as he continued to thrust his cock into Jensen's fisted hard, teeth clenched, neck arched back.

"S' okay, I gotcha..." Jensen told him softly, working a second finger into Jared's ass, and crooking them to rub across that tight bundle of nerves.

Jared cried out in pleasure, hips bucking hard, a ribbon of precum dripping down the side of his cock as Jensen continued to pump him.

"Please.... I can't.... Oh fuck.... Jeeeeen!"

Jensen gripped the little nerve bundle between his fingers, stroking it like a miniature cock, rubbing it in time with the slow pump of his fist on Jared's dick.

Jared's breaths panted out hot and heavy, head thrashing, body arching, muscles tense as he writhed, sounds breaking from his throat that had Jensen's own cock leaking like a sonuvabitch in his boxers.

"Shshsh, slow down Jay, you're gonna hyperventilate." Jensen told him, watching as Jared's face started to turn a funny shade of maroon, then start to go pale.

Jared shook his head, dizzy, cheeks and lips numb. "Don't care," he panted, "your fault," he groaned and arched, bucking hard, "it'll say, killed by," he groaned again, brow creased as a small whimper tore from his throat, "killed by Jensen Ackles," he swallowed, "teased to death."

Jared's head rolled, "Auugh!"

Jensen grinned as he pulled his fingers from Jared's ass and released his cock.

Hands going to the hem of his tee, Jensen shrugged it off, then shoved his boxers down and managed to wiggle out of them without standing up.

Tossing them aside, Jensen reached up and pulled on the clothes pins.

Jared cried out, grit his teeth.

"You fucker!"

Jensen chuckled softly, "Aw, but you like me that way."

Pinching the clothes pins open, Jensen tossed them aside and ran his hands over the abused flesh.

Jared sucked in air through his teeth, face contorted in pain, "Ow, no, don't. Ow."

"M'kay." Jensen told him, pulling his hands back to grip Jared's cock in one hand, his own in the other.

Pumping Jared's cock, he lined up his own with Jared's tight hole and pushed in slowly.

Jared arched his back and groaned, neck arching back so far, he was nearly only touching the deck with the top of his head.

Jensen continued to push in slow, his hand on Jared's cock quickening it's pace.

Jared gasped in breaths, tugging at the rope at his wrists, head rolling to the side.

Balls deep inside his lover, Jensen leaned over him, crushing his lips to Jared's, tongue flicking into his mouth as he slowly moved his hips.

Jared arched into Jensen's fisted hand, pushing back against his cock, tearing his mouth away from Jensen's, "More, oh God... more..."

Pulling nearly out of Jared, Jensen slammed his hips forward, then repeated the movement.

Jared grit his teeth, neck arching.

"God, yes! Oh fuck! Jen..."

Jensen started to move in Jared like that, setting a punishing rhythm, thrusting hard into his ass, as his hand worked Jared's cock just as mercilessly.

Jared's head thrashed, lips parted, breaths panting out, "Jen, oh God, please," he arched, hips bucking, body trembling with need, "Lemme cum..."

Jensen shook his head, "Not yet."

Jared groan-growled through clenched teeth, as he thrust his hips hard up into Jensen's hand, his ass back against his cock, "Yes, goddammit! Fuck!"

Jensen fucked harder, free hand gripping his shoulder, pulled Jared back, each time a hard thrust would have had him sliding upward.

The sounds of their joined moans and groans, grunts and whimpers filled the early morning air as the sun rose over the side of the field out before their house, glinting off the mountainside off in the distance.

Jensen released Jared's shoulder suddenly as he pulled up just a bit, reaching between them as he continued to pump Jared's cock, quickly untying the laces and tossing them aside before leaning back down and reclaiming hold to Jared's shoulder once more.

Jensen grit his teeth as heat pooled low in his belly.

"Cum for me, Jay, cum baby." Jensen whispered, dipping his head to drop soft kisses against Jared's neck.

Jared's body arched and locked, teeth clenched, muscles tense as heat pooled low, balls drawing up so tight it hurt.

"Auugh, auugh, Oh fuck me! Shit!" Jared cried out, bucking against Jensen, face buried against Jensen's shoulder as his head lifted off the deck.

Jensen's name a muffled shout as the first rope of cum shot from Jared's cock coating his lover's hand.

As Jared started to cum, his muscles tensing, squeezing Jensen's cock buried deep inside of him, Jensen grit his teeth, a groaned growl leaving him as his balls drew up.

As Jared shouted his name, Jensen came hard and hot filling Jared's ass, Jared's name tumbling from his lips.

Jared's head fell back against the deck, his breaths panting out hard, as Jensen collapsed on him with a strangled groan.

"Ohmygod, Jay..."

Jared could only nod his agreement as he lay there gasping for breath.

releasing Jared's cock, Jensen reached for his tee to wipe off his hand, then tossed it away and reached for the blindfold, pulling the ties free.

Smiling down at Jared, Jensen licked his lips, "Hi," he spoke softly.

Jared gave a weak smile, "Hi,"

Jensen buried his face against Jared's neck, "You think the neighbors heard us?"

Jared nodded, "Prolly."

Jensen chuckled softly, "Do we care?"

Jared shook his head, "Uh-uh."

Jensen gave a breathy chuckle as he picked his head up and brushed his lips over Jared's, jade eyes gazing into champagne hazel.

"Who knew you liked pain?" Jensen snickered softly.

Jared frowned slightly and shook his head, "Don't."

Jensen quirked a brow, "Uh, Jare..."

Jared shook his head, "Jen, it wasn't that, was you, always was you." he shrugged a shoulder, "just needed your touch." he smiled shyly.

"And a month to get rid of that poison you were drinking." Jensen added.

Jared sighed and closed his eyes, "Well, sure if you wanna be all technical about it."

Jared opened his eyes and smiled up at Jensen, who smiled back and dipped his head brushing his lips across Jared's again.

Jared sighed, glancing upward through the sliding glass doors into the house, "Maid'll be here soon,"

Jensen laid his head down on Jared's shoulder, "Yep."

Jared looked down at him, "Jen!" he laughed, "We can't stay here like this!"

Jensen shrugged a shoulder, "Let 'em find out, they'll all just be jealous. Fuck 'em."

Jared chuckled, shaking his head, "I am tied to the balcony.... with your dick in my ass."

Jensen lifted his head, "Yeah, so? They already know you're the kinky one." he grinned, rubbing his nose against Jared's.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥  
 **The End.**


End file.
